Broken Wings
by Lego Land
Summary: What if the Volunteers found Beckett before Boone? What if the Resistance knew nothing of Liam’s conception? AU, diverts from timeline during The Joining


BROKEN WINGS

Disclaimer: You know the drill, don't own em, but wish I did. (at least Liam anyway)

Prologue

_"But the child's sob curses deeper in the silence_

_Than the strong man in his wrath."_

_- Elizabeth Barrett Browning_

"C'a mban buachailli'n m'e cuirte, C'a mban..." Agent Siobhan Beckett softly sang the lullaby to the young man lying on the cot beside her.

Gently, as though the slightest pressure would shatter his lithe frame, she ran her fingers through his soft hair. The boy's lips parted and he murmured something in a language she could not understand. It had taken Siobhan several hours to persuade him to close his eyes. His fear and revulsion of everything Taelon caused horrendous nightmares.

Although he appeared to be a fully-grown Homo sapien male, he was in fact a week old Kimeran/Human hybrid. His Kimeran father's DNA bestowed a surprising legacy on the boy's shoulders. Within the space of a day, he was conceived, born, and perfectly matured. He also had the inherent memories of his three parents stored within his mind. Siobhan could only imagine what the future would bring.

Beckett remembered her Joining with He'gal/Sandoval so clearly: the rapture of finally fulfilling her destiny, the euphoria of sharing everything she was with another being, the awe of experiencing someone else's entire existence. What she recalled most plainly, however, was the overwhelming joy in the prospect of having a child.

Then, she woke on the Mothership.

She did not remember how she had gotten there. Nor, were He'gal/Sandoval anywhere in sight.

She was lying on a biobed in the Medical-bay, her belly swollen and contractions coursing through her body. Taelon doctor's hovered around her, busily taking readings. Within moments of waking, she'd gone into labor.

Soon after his birth, the boy aged roughly the equivalent of four years. Both mother and child were quickly transported to the Moonbase. They were confined together in a small, cold cell.

"Mum?" The soft, sleepy voice pulled Siobhan from her thoughts.

Smiling down at her beloved son, she continued caressing his sandy blond hair. "Ah, Love?"

"Will I ever get to meet my Human father?" the boy whispered. His words were barely audible over the hum of the force field.

"Oh, Liam!" She leaned down and brushed a delicate kiss across his forehead. "I promise, someday you will meet him." Siobhan's hand moved from the boy's head to his back. She carefully massaged the tension from his lean torso.

"Tell me the story again." His deep, rich voice was deceptively old for the child trapped inside.

Siobhan laughed and shook her head in wonder. "Leannan, ya know the tale better than I."

Liam tilted his head and glanced up at her. His eyes twinkled mischievously. "Please, Mum. I won't interrupt this time."

A broad smile stretched across her beautiful face. She ruffled Liam's hair and nodded. "Ah, Leannan."

Liam grinned happily. Turning on his side, he laid his head on his mothers lap. Siobhan cleared her throat, and slowly began weaving the fable. "As ya know, a long time ago..."

"Before the Taelon's came." Liam interrupted. He viciously growled the name of his most hated enemies. Images of the slaughter they had inflicted on his fathers people, flashed through his mind.

"Now, ya swore ya would na interrupt, Leannan." Siobhan chided gently.

Blushing in guilt, Liam whispered, "I'm sorry."

Brushing his hair from his eyes, she continued. " ... On a magnificent island called Eire, there lived the T'uatha d'e Danann ..."

When the force field suddenly disappeared, Siobhan stopped speaking. Turning her head, she watched as four Volunteers entered the small cell. Liam sat up and pushed the thin quilt aside. Behind the Volunteers, a single Taelon stood at the entrance. He glared at the occupants of the room.

"Your presence is no longer needed, Agent Beckett." His cold voice radiated hatred. "Quo'on put me in charge of this project."

"What? What about Liam?" She demanded.

"We will take care of the hybrid." He stated maliciously. "You are dismissed."

"Mum?" Liam begged softly. His large, emerald green eyes were filled with tears.

Two of the Volunteers stepped forward and pulled Siobhan to her feet. She looked over her shoulder at Liam. "Everything'll be fine, Leannan. Don't ya worry now." She pleaded.

"NO!" Liam leaped to his feet. "Mother!" he cried in agony.

As the Volunteers dragged her away from her son, she heard the Taelon order the remaining Volunteers to take Liam to the lab. She struggled futilely against her captures. The last words she heard before they turned the corner were forever burned into her memory.

"Yes, Zo'or."

Chapter 1

_"Children's talent to endure,_

_Stems from the ignorance of alternatives."_

- Maya Angelou

Part 1

Huddled in the corner of his small cell, Liam rested his head on his raised knees. His arms were tightly wrapped around his legs. Disheveled, sandy blond hair trailed across his emerald green eyes. He wore a gray one-piece zip-up jumper. No shoes had been provided. Heavy metal gauntlets were secured on his hands, removing any threat from his sha'kara'vah.

A creaky cot lay against one wall of his cell. There were no sheets, only a thin, well-worn blanket. In the corner, at the end of the cot, a small toilet was tucked away. Neither sink nor shower was available. Cameras, placed on either side of the force field, easily viewed nearly the entire room.

Time had no meaning. Days and nights ran together. His meals were brought sporadically. Often, quite some time would pass with no food at all.

Besides the gnawing ache in his stomach, nearly every centimeter of his 6 foot 2 inch frame, screamed in agony. Zo'or, the Taelon in charge of the Hybridization Project, had decided that Liam was less likely to cause problems if he were physically incapable. He was given a CVI, much like those Volunteers were implanted with. The difference however, was that his sent high level shocks through his body at odd intervals. This caused intense muscle spasms, migraines, and joint stiffness.

Since his mother's removal, Liam had been kept just to the side of the Hybridization Lab. After more than half a decade on Earth, the Taelon's were still incapable of creating a stable hybrid. Yet, a single Kimeran had done so in mere days. Thus, the Taelon's sought desperately to duplicate the procedure to the best of their ability, using Liam as a guideline. As off yet, all attempts had resulted in horrid failures.

Sitting beneath one of the two cameras, Liam conjured memories from his parent's pasts. He desperately missed his mother. He yearned for her comforting embrace and soothing words. He tried to remember exactly what her lilting Irish accent sounded like. The story of the Sidhe took shape within the shadows of his exhausted mind.

The soft hum of the force field suddenly ceased, wrenching Liam from his mother's tale. Two Volunteers strode across the cell and pulled Liam to his feet. They dragged him to the Lab, where he was bound to an examination table. There were several Volunteers dressed in surgical gowns and masks.

"Remove the gauntlet from the hybrids left hand," Mit'gai, a Taelon scientist, ordered. "Then secure it, palm up."

A tall, dark haired man quickly did as ordered, while another Volunteer placed a mask over Liam's face. He felt consciousness losing its hold on his mind. As the last vestiges of lucidity dissolved, he became aware of the cold metal of a scalpel against his palm.

Part 2

"Agent Beckett?" Agent Ronald Sandoval asked. "Siobhan?" He pleaded softly to the still figure he held in his arms.

Several hours previously, he'd been informed that Agent Beckett's CVI had broken down. He and Boone had been ordered by Quo'on to find her. Perhaps, at the beginning, she could have been saved. However, by the time Sandoval located her in the Austrian Alps, it was far to late.

When he'd arrived in the cave, she was hanging from a tether about four feet off the ground. Blood had drained from her ears down the sides of her neck. Her face was abnormally pale and her small, muscular frame was completely limp.

Sandoval had quickly climbed down the rock face and cut the rope. He cradled Siobhan's body in his arms.

For the last month and a half, his MI had been steadily disintegrating. He imagined it had something to do with what He'gal had done to him. Unfortunately, his CVI was still perfectly functional. Thus, he remembered everything he had been forced to do for the Taelon's.

"Siobhan?" He begged softly. His voice cracked slightly near the end. Gently, he reached up and pushed a lock of sweaty auburn hair from her face.

Her eyelids fluttered briefly, before slowly opening. "Ron?" she whispered. "I knew ... you'd come." Each breath whistled between her parted lips. "I ... remember ... everything."

"I know, Siobhan. What they've made us do, it wasn't our fault." He explained. Whether he was trying to ease her conscience or his own, he wasn't sure.

"Nay. I ... remember ... our son." She gasped. "Liam ... such lovely ... green eyes." Her emerald eyes closed as a contented smile flitted across her face.

Shaking his head in sorrow, he sighed, "We never had a child, Siobhan."

Her eyelids silted open slightly. "After I ... met you… He'gal in the church ... the Taelon's ... took ... us away ... they took ... Liam." Tears pooled beneath her eyelashes and slowly spilled down her cheeks.

Sandoval's eyes widened in shook, "A child! I have a son?" He whispered in awe. "How's that possible?" He demanded.

"Hy ... brid." She gasped. Her body shuddered violently for an instant, before she stilled once more. Head rolling to the side, one final breath escaped her pale lips.

"No. Siobhan?" He shook her, desperately trying to get some response.

When she remained unmoving, he lowered his forehead to hers. "Not again." He moaned. His body shook with soft sobs. Throwing his head back, he wailed, "It's not fair!"

Part 3

Boone stood silently on a ledge thirty feet above the couple on the cave floor. He'd listened quietly, not wishing to disturb their final moments. Jealousy briefly clouded his thoughts. He wished he'd been given the same opportunity with his beloved wife.

To say he'd been shocked by Agent Beckett's revaluation, was an understatement. He deeply regretted killing He'gal, for the help he could have give the Resistance. But, to have taken a child's father, the last member of his species, was far worse.

Looking down at Siobhan's still form, he vowed to find her child.

Chapter 2

_"Walls do not a prison make,_

_Nor iron bars a cage."_

- Thoreau

Part 1

Liam woke on the floor of his cell. The right side of his face was cold where it rested against the bioslurry. His left hand felt like it was on fire. Even the slightest movement caused agonizing waves of white flame to explode throughout his hand. The blaze quickly traveled onward and lightening burst within his brain.

He swiftly came to conclusion that lying perfectly still, was his best course of action.

Closing his eyes, Liam eventually drifted off to sleep.

Part 2

"What did you discover?" Zo'or questioned as he stalked into the room.

"His Sha'kara'vah are no different from any of our Taelon/Human hybrids. His DNA however, suggests the ability to control them, is solely a Kimeran aptitude. I will need to do further studies to confirm this. "Mit'gai sighed, his fingers splayed, he tilted his hands downward. "The organs are quite complicated though. If infection sets in, it will very likely kill him." The Taelon admonished.

"You have been performing tests for nearly two months." Zo'or reminded bitingly. He pointedly ignored the scientists warning. "Have you found anything useful?"

Mit'gai pierced his pale lips. "The Kimeran hybrid's brain activity is 43 above that of a Human. A Taelon hybrids brain activity is a mere 7 higher than a human. I must surmise that higher cognitive reasoning is necessary in order to control the inherent energy of our species." Closing his eyes briefly, he continued. "However, the Human subjects must have a prior affiliation. A CVI is also a necessity, considering the amount of energy released during the ritual."

Angered, Zo'or glared at the scientist, "Have you considered the Kimera may have known why we could not reproduce and simply did not inform us?"

Lifting one hand, Mit'gai delicately bent his fingers slightly inward. "That, is something we will never know."

Turning away, Zo'or stared across the room at the solitary cell. "Perhaps." He whispered. "Perhaps."

Part 3

Slowly, as though wading through mud, Liam regained consciousness. Not the pain, but the intense cold of his room, woke him. He was still lying face down on the floor. His gauntleted left hand lay near his head. A burning ach radiated up the length of his arm. The bioslurry was too cold to remain on, yet any movement greatly intensified the pain.

His stomach growled, rumbling loudly in the silence of the cell. It had been so very long since he last ate, he couldn't even remember what they'd given him.

Shivering violently, he decided to solve one of his many problems. The cot would get his body off the cold floor. The blanket, although thin, would add some heat.

Keeping his left arm as still as possible, he slowly bent his legs beneath him. Liam rested his right hand against the floor beside his shoulder. Closing his eyes he pushed himself into an upright position.

And almost passed out.

Waves of nausea butted Liam's entire body. His stomach would have rebelled, had there been anything in it. Sharp, piercing lances of agony erupted from his left hand. Black dots swam before his eyes. Dizzy, he tipped over and landed on his right side.

Eventually, relief arrived in the form of pain-induced sleep.

Part 4

Boone silently stood behind Auger. For several hours, the hacker had been searching Taelon files for any mention of a "Liam." Nothing had turned up.

Behind him, the elevator doors slid aside. Lili sauntered down the stairs and into Doors' office.

Moments later, Doors' voice interrupted his silent vigil. "Boone."

Turning away from Auger with a reassuring pat on the shoulder, Boone walked across HQ. Stepping past the glass door, he nodded a greeting to Lili.

"Close the door behind you." Doors' commanded. "Now, what's all this about some project called 'Liam'?"

Sitting beside Lili, he took a deep breath. "Do you remember He'gal?"

"Of course," Lili furrowed her brow in concentration. "The Kimera 'fugitive' the Taelon's had you hunt down," she said.

Nodding in confirmation, Boone dropped his bombshell. "When he morphed into Sandoval, he performed some kind of mating ritual with Beckett. She had a son."

"What!" Doors shouted.

Lili's eyes widened in shock, "How's that possible?" She questioned. "She was only alive a month and a half after it happened. She couldn't have given birth."

He simply shrugged his shoulders in ignorance. "I don't know all the details. I know she and Sandoval have a hybrid son and that the Taelon's took him." Shaking his head, he continued. "I don't know where he is or what they're doing to him."

"We can pretty much guess what they're doing to him." Doors growled. "What about Sandoval?"

"He found out the same time I did. Although, he doesn't know I know." Boone assured them both. "I also found out his MI is no longer functioning."

"How?" Lili whispered.

Closing his eyes, Boone glanced away. "You're going to have to trust me on this one."

"If we got the kid, we could use him as leverage to control Sandoval." Doors remarked suddenly. A smile spread across his wrinkled face. "I'll put some feelers out. This could work very well."

Sighing, Boone looked down at his hands. Although what Doors had in mind wasn't what he wanted, he was willing to let it go as long as they got the child out of Taelon hands.

Chapter 3

_"Since my earliest childhood_

_A barb of sorrow has lodged in my heart."_

- Soren Kierkegard

Part 1

Liam was roughly jolted back to consciousness. He'd been rolled over on his back. Every muscle in his body burned. His left hand throbbed painfully. The fingers felt oddly numb. His right hand didn't feel as heavy as usual, as though the gauntlet had been removed. His head hurt so badly, he could do little more than squint through blurry eyes at the ceiling.

Four Volunteers were surrounding his prone body. Zo'or was standing just beyond the force field.

"Restrain him," he ordered menacingly.

Kneeling beside him, each guard grabbed one of Liam's limbs. Struggling futilely against their superior strength, he watched as Zo'or entered the room.

"Hold his right hand palm up," Zo'or commanded.

Liam's eye widened in horror as he suddenly realized what was going to take place. He bucked against his assailants, desperately trying to get away. In his weakened condition, he was no match for the Volunteers holding him down. He balled his hand into a fist. The short nails bit into his flesh, drawing blood.

"NO!" He thrashed wildly, screaming at the top of his lungs. "Stop!"

An implant kneeled on Liam's left hand, trying to gain a better hold. Liam howled in anguish.

Throwing his head back, his cries reverted to Gaelic. "Sguir! Mr'thair!"

Once Liam's hand was firmly secured, Zo'or placed his own palm against the hybrids. Briefly losing his facade, he instigated a Sharing.

Liam gasped.

His eyes rolled back in his head. White-hot flames raced through his brain, destroying everything in its path. Wave, after excruciating wave of agony pummeled against him. An iridescent blaze surrounded him completely, teaming with unshielded feeling. He was deeply immersed within the rolling tide of personalities, nearly drowning in memories, thoughts, and emotions.

Viciously, he fought the current. His young mind sought any escape: his very sanity at stake.

NO! Liam screamed into the fathomless multitude.

Part 2

"Tomorrow, you have a meeting with the Joint Chiefs." Boone reminded. "Securities been arranged, but I would prefer if the meeting was held in the Embassy."

"That will not be necessary, Commander Boone." Da'an bowed his head. Fanning his fingers he gently turned his hands upward. "I cannot hide from..."

Da'an left his sentence incomplete as he suddenly lost the tenuous hold on his facade. Stumbling, he blindly reached for something to hold onto.

NO! the single word rippled through the Commonality. In its wake, absolute terror and repulsion battered Da'an's mental shields. The disruption was unlike anything he had ever experienced. The emotions themselves were foreign to a species that had nearly obliterated such passions. The most horrid aspect of the intrusion however, was the brute force behind the feelings. It had a decidedly Taelon aspect.

Allowing his mind to roam freely, Da'an searched for the source. He felt a presence, somehow both familiar and new. Focusing, he sensed his child at the center. Virtually a part of Zo'or's essence, was the unfamiliar origin of the intense emotions. The new mind had its own faint link with the Commonality, which explained why it had caused such an incredible disruption.

Da'an bulked in horror as he realized what his child was doing.

Zo'or! He demanded the attention of his offspring. Stop this travesty, now. You defile the Commonality with such brutality.

For an instant, it appeared as though Zo'or might defy him. However, his actions had attracted the entire Commonality. Zo'or allowed the second, less obvious presence its freedom. Instantly it withdrew upon itself, nearly disappearing all together.

Waves of pure rage flowed from Zo'or. Just as Da'an emerged from the link, Quo'on demanded Zo'or's return to the Mothership.

Da'an's eyes fluttered open. Commander Boone's worried face hovered over him.

"What the hell just happened?" demanded Boone.

Sitting up, Da'an allowed Boone to help him to his feet. "A minor disturbance in the Commonality, nothing to concern yourself about, Commander"

"When you faint in the middle of your office, it dnm well does concern me." Boone stated.

Da'an walked toward the portal at the far end of his office. "I am needed on the Mothership. You may have the rest of this day off duty." Stepping into the portal, he closed his eyes as it swept him away.

Part 3

Curling into a ball on his side, Liam buried his head against his knees. Long arms rapped firmly about his legs. Painful sobs were wrenched from deep within. His lean frame trembled violently.

His brain felt like an open wound.

Random memories assaulted his mind. They flashed before his eyes, bombarding him with images.

His Human father, covered in mud, running through a minefield. Blood splattered comrades, forever staring at the star, lay at his feet.

Liam cringed, praying for relief from the vicious scene of the S. I. Wars. His hands clawed at the fabric of his jumper. Every emotion Sandoval felt in that single instant, burst through Liam's brain.

Ha'gel watched as Taelon Warships destroyed his world. His family, his whole life, was destroyed in the blink of an eye.

Crying out, Liam tried to force the images away. Desperately, he shoved the awful pictures to the back of his mind. He couldn't watch the destruction of an entire species.

His mother's perfect face, framed in auburn, gold hair.

"Mum!" he whimpered into the cold expanse of his small, lonely room.

Chapter 4

_"What song did the Sirens sing?"_

- Ancient Riddle

Part 1

"Have you found anything, Auger?" Boone asked as he stepped out of the elevator.

"Oh yeah," Auger's eager voice confirmed.

Boone quickly walked up behind him. Placing a hand on the back of Auger's chair, he leaned in toward the computer.

"Look at this." Auger typed in a quick sequence. An infrared image of a humanoid flashed onto the screen. Nearly the entire figure was blue. The torso contained spots of green and yellow. The brain was a motley prism of every color, though it had very little red.

Auger brought up another infrared image beside the first. The figures limbs glowed bluish green, while the torso shown with a mixture of yellow and orange; pulsing orange and red, the brain resembled a miniature supernova.

Auger pointed to the first image. "This is the average Homo sapien male," he waved toward the second picture. "And this is 'Liam.'"

"My God!" Whispered Lili, as she came up behind them.

"Yeah." Auger nodded. "This kid could prove Einstein's theory. Just imagine; the average human uses roughly 9 of their brain, Einstein used 12." Tapping the second image, he whistled softly. "Liam uses 52 brain capacity."

Boone shook his head in awe. "Ubermench," he murmured.

Auger laughed, "I doubt Nietzsche thought his 'Superman' would be one-third alien."

Doors snorted in contempt.

"Now, you're going to love this," Auger stated enthusiastically. A video-feed from the Mothership's Medical Bay appeared. "I've sped this up. Every second equals one minute. Watch carefully."

On the screen, Agent Beckett gave birth to a perfectly normal baby boy. Within minutes, the baby morphed before their eyes into a four year old adolescent.

"Shit!" Lili muttered.

"The files say he morphed a second time, but they didn't get that on film." Shaking his head, Auger laughed. "They weren't expecting that to happen."

"How does this help us find him?" Doors growled from across the room.

Scowling in exasperation, Auger snapped; "He could be more than just a pawn, Doors. If we could persuade him to help us, just think what 'that,'" he referred to the brightly lit brain. "could do."

"How do we know he's not another Taelon stooge?" Doors bitterly asked. "They did raise him after all."

Angrily punching keys, Auger replaced the infrared images. A picture of a skrill appeared on the screen. Beneath, a description of its use scrolled downward.

"At odd intervals this modified CVI sends electrical currents through the body." Auger explained, while punching a key.

Another image appeared; this one a video-feed from a confinement cell. In the picture a tall, thin young man lay on a small cot. His sandy blond hair fell across his closed eyes. He looked to be sleeping peacefully.

"That is Liam," whispered Auger.

As the four Resistance members watched, the young mans body suddenly jerked. His back arched off the bed, head thrown back. His entire body trembled with suppressed pain. Blood trickled from the corner of his mouth, where he had bitten his tongue to keep from screaming.

Finally, his body relaxed back to its former position. Bright green eyes opening wide, he gasped for breath. He stared at the ceiling for some time. A shaking arm reached up to wipe the blood from the corner of his mouth. A metal gauntlet attached to his hand, was nearly too much weight for his exhausted body to lift.

"What the hell is that?" Lili gasped, pointing at the boy's hand.

Auger closed his eyes, swallowing painfully, he whispered; "Those are to keep him from using the organs in his hands called Sha'kara'vah." Continuing, he explained the meaning of the word. "They produce energy blasts, which are very affective weapons against Taelons."

"Where are they keeping him?" Boone asked quietly.

Bringing up a blueprint, Auger pointed to a red dot on the screen. "The Moonbase."

Part 2

"I've found your son." Boone stated calmly.

Sandoval's face paled. In a controlled monotone, he stated; "I don't know what you're talking about, Commander."

"Then you wouldn't be interested to know he's being held on the Taelon Moonbase for the Hybridization Project?" Boone raised one brow in query.

Snapping his head up, Sandoval stared at Boone. His eyes wide, he demanded; "How could you know that? I haven't been able to..." Realizing what he'd said, he abruptly stopped himself. Glancing down, he once more resumed his work. "That project does not concern me, Commander."

"I know damn well your MI is about as functional as mine, Sandoval." Boone growled. "If you can create the diversion, I can get him out. Before they dissect him," he snapped.

Sandoval visibly flinched. Without looking up, he quietly asked; "What do you want me to do?"

"Da'an's portal is the only one on Earth that leads to the Moonbase. During the conference tomorrow, I'll slip out." He stated softly. "If you think you can give me the time to get there and back?"

For a moment, Sandoval made no acknowledgment that he had even heard. Then, nodding in confirmation, he whispered: "Fine."

Chapter 5

_"I will show you fear in a handful of dust."_

- T. S. Elliot

Part 1

Lili glanced around the corner. The hall beyond was free of any personnel.

"All clear," she whispered.

Boone glanced down at the blueprint he'd downloaded onto his global. "The end of this corridor opens onto the Hybridization Lab. Liam's cell is on the far left."

Turning the corner the two Resistance operatives jogged to the next intersection. Lili leaned against the bioslurry and closed her eyes. She waited as Boone checked for Volunteers.

They didn't have much time. Sandoval could only keep Da'an occupied for so long, without the Taelon getting suspicious. Besides, Auger's video-loop would be noticed before long.

Opening her eyes, Lili glanced at her watch.

"Now!" Boone murmured before running across the hall.

Lili quickly followed. Resting against her shoulder, she held a 9 mm in her right hand.

Upon arriving at the lab, Boone entered the override code Auger had created. The virtual glass door instantly disappeared. Inside, a single Volunteer stood before a console. Boone fired his skrill before the Volunteer could turn around.

As the implant collapsed, Lili ran across the room. Stopping beside a console, she waved her hand above it. A multicolored display appeared. Lili hastily entered a command sequence. The force field on the cell Boone had indicated as Liam's disappeared.

Boone, who had been standing beside the cell, quickly entered. Lili watched as he walked deeper into the cell. Looking back at the display, she began downloading every piece of information associated with the Hybridization Project, onto her global. Once done, she would introduce Auger's virus to the mainframe. A soft gasp from the cell caused Lili to glance up from her console.

"LILI!" Boone called urgently.

Circling the display, Lili sprinted toward Liam's cell. Her eyes widened at the sight before her.

Coiled into a tight ball in the corner of the room, lay a slim young man. His head was firmly tucked against his knees, while his arms were tightly wrapped about his long legs. The Skrill on the side of his neck, stood out plainly against his pale skin. A bloody bandage surrounded his left hand. He was clothed only in a thin gray jumper.

Boone glanced up as she entered. " He ignored me when I tried to get his attention, so I touched his shoulder." He explained softly. "He flinched violently and pushed himself further into the corner."

"Let me try." Lili whispered.

Boone nodded. Turning, he ran back to the console to finish downloading the information.

Crouching on the floor beside the young man, Lili spoke as gently as possible. "Liam, I'm not going to hurt you." Watching his every move, she carefully drew closer. "Liam, I want to take you to Earth. You'll be safe there. The Taelon's can't find you."

For a moment, Liam remained perfectly still. Finally, he turned his head. Large green eyes surrounded by dark bruised rings, gazed at her solemnly. His gaunt, extremely pale face was beautiful, despite its sickly complexion.

Smiling, Lili introduced herself. "Hi, I'm Lili..."

"Marquette." Interrupted his deep, soft voice. "My Mother suspected you're Resistance."

Blinking in surprise, she nodded.

Slowly, with infinite care, Liam uncoiled his long limbs. As he sat up, he abruptly closed his eyes. He swayed dangerously. Lili quickly reached out to steady him. The instant her hand came into contact with him, his eyes snapped open.

"Are you all right?" Lili asked quietly.

He stared at her silently, his breath coming in soft shuddering pants. Haltingly, he raised his trembling left hand. Blood had begun trailing down his wrist and fingers in long rivulets. He held the limb toward her. His eyes never left hers.

"It won't stop hurting," he whispered. His lower lip quivered as tears pooled beneath his eyes.

Lili swallowed painfully, barely holding back a sob. She couldn't imagine why anyone would harm such an innocent child. He appeared so gentle. The fact that he trusted her without question surprised her greatly. Without touching the wound, she carefully brushed the tears from his cheeks.

"I have a very nice friend who will fix that for you." She smiled gently. "Do you think you can walk on your own? Or will you let us help?" She tilted her head toward the lab. Boone stood quietly just outside the cell, leaning against the wall.

Liam took a deep breath, before letting it out in one long exhale. Pushing himself off the floor, he stood on unsteady legs.

And promptly staggered against the wall.

Once he steadied himself, he whispered: "Please."

Lili stayed on his left side, while Boone supported his right. Checking every corridor and intersection as they went, they slowly made their way toward the portal. As Lili placed the scrambler on the portals control, Boone's global beeped. He pulled the small devise from his pocket and lightly snapped it open with one hand.

"Boone." He announced.

"Thank Gd. Listen, They've found the loop." Auger's excited voice stated without preamble. "I'm keeping them busy for now, but you've got to get out of there."

"Lili just set up the scrambler," Boone assured. "We're taking the kid to Dr. Belman. Then, Lili and I are going back to the conference to pick up Da'an."

"Got it." Auger said before closing the link.

"Let's go." Boone maneuvered Liam into the portal.

With a flash of incandescent light, they arrived in a small Resistance operated clinic. They quickly escorted Liam to a room Dr. Belman had prepared.

As Boone had a short conversation with Juliann, Lili sat on the corner of Liam's bed. She gently smoothed the sandy blond locks from his forehead. Humming a soft melody her mother had loved, she watched his eyes eventually drift shut.

Part 2

Once the shuttle settled to the ground, Boone leaped out. He ran across the well-kept lawn behind the main complex. He only made it as far as the gardens, which stretched out beyond the rear of the building. Da'an slowly meandered through the lush assortment of roses, while Sandoval trailed behind. As he came closer, Boone slowed to a walk. A sharp look from Sandoval halted any apology he would have offered.

Da'an glanced up; a slight tiling of the head was the only response he gave.

Sandoval stayed several paces behind as they walked back to the shuttle. Boone offered his arm to help Da'an into the shuttle. Da'an's left hand swayed before him, as he spoke softly; "Agent Sandoval informed me off your family emergency. How is your sisters health, Commander?"

Boone released a soft relieved sigh. "I apologize for my absence Da'an, I had hoped it would not take so long." Looking pointedly at Sandoval, he continued; "My sister is well. In fact, she's going to have a healthy boy."

Sandoval closed his eyes. A soft, shuddering breath escaped his lips as he realized Boone's meaning.

"Congratulations, Commander Boone." Da'an stated as he stepped into the shuttle. "One's children are their greatest legacy."

Chapter 6

_"Courage is resistance of fear,_

_Mastery of fear - not absence of fear."_

- Mark Twain

Part 1

As Lili entered the clinic, Dr. Belman apprehended her. The physician looked drained. Her gray-peppered, black hair was in disarray. Her normally pristine clothing, were heavily wrinkled. With blood shot eyes underlined by bruised flesh, she couldn't have slept in quite some time.

"Thank Gd your here." Juliann took her arm and virtually propelled her toward the exam rooms. "I sedated him after you left, so I could tend his injuries. Now, he wont let anyone near him." She sighed, "He won't even touch his food."

Lili had been unable to visit the clinic again the day she and Boone had dropped Liam off. She'd been chauffeuring one dignitary or another across the planet for hours. Finally, she'd gone home, fully intending to go back to the clinic. However, after virtually fainting on her couch, she decided to wait until morning. That plan, unfortunately went unrealized as she was called to the Mothership on urgent business. She and Boone were ordered to hunt down a "dangerous criminal" who had escaped the Mothership. After "searching" the entire day, she'd finally claimed exhaustion and left. At 11:45 at night, she finally had arrived at the clinic.

"What about his injuries, how bad are they?" Lili asked as they walked.

"His unique physiology had already rendered the CVI inoperable, a few more weeks and the Skrill would have been useless as well." Dr. Belman tiredly rubbed the back of her neck. "I was able to remove the Skrill. A good portion of his injuries were superficial. However, his left hand looks like it was dissected..."

"What?" Lili interrupted. She pulled back on Belman's arm, causing the older women to stop short of the boy's room.

"The organ was meticulously taken apart and put back together." Dr. Belman closed her eyes, shaking her head, she continued; "It was badly infected, though. If you had waited much longer to get him out of there, he would have lost the hand."

"No wonder it wouldn't stop hurting." Lili murmured. "Can I go in?" she asked softly.

"Of course, good luck." Dr. Belman turned and walked away.

Lili turned the knob and slowly walked into the room. Liam sat in the corner of his bed, scrunched against the wall. His forehead was resting on his raised knees.

"Liam." Lili spoke quietly, trying not to startle the young man.

He lifted his head quickly. Wide eyes staring as a smile curved the edges of his lips. He whispered in astonished pleasure. "Lili."

Taking his statement as an invitation, she walked across the room. Pulling herself onto the edge of the bed, she asked; "How are you?"

"Better." His deep voice was so very soft it was nearly inaudible. His hand absently slid across his bare neck, where the Skrill had once been.

"Dr. Belman said you wont let anyone near you." Lili stated. "That you won't even eat." Lili gently wiped a lock of hair from his gaunt face. Closing his eyes, he briefly nuzzled his cheek against her hand.

"Mum used to sing like you did, to make the nightmares go away." He whispered. "Then the Taelon's took her away." He took a deep, trembling breath. "When I woke up and you were gone, I thought they took you away, too."

Lili gently gathered his slight frame against her. Hugging him tightly, she caressed the soft hair on the back of his head. "I'll never go away." She kissed his temple. "I'll have to leave sometimes, but I'll always come back."

"Promise?" Liam turned his head enough to look at her.

Lili smiled. "Cross my heart."

Part 2

Defiantly, Sandoval stood before Boone. "Where are you keeping my son?" he demanded.

The words echoed through the Embassy's empty corridors. At such a late hour, only the security was still present. Da'an had gone to the Mothership several hours previously.

The much taller implant glared down at the Agent. "Somewhere safe." Boone snapped as he pushed past, and continued down the hall.

Sandoval grabbed Boone's arm in a vice-like grip. "I want to see him."

"He's scared and hurt." Boone wrenched his arm from Sandoval's grasp. "Give the kid some time."

"I'm his father." The Agent snarled.

"Your a Companion Protector." Boone reminded.

Sandoval took a menacing step forward. "I would never hurt him."

"Did you say the same thing to your wife." Boone growled.

Flinching, Sandoval staggered back a step. Closing his eyes, he lowered his head. He ran a shaking hand through his hair. "I just want to know if he's all right," he whispered.

Feeling guilty, Boone reasoned; "Give it a couple days. Tomorrow, I'll introduce you to some people who can make sure you'll never inadvertently hurt him."

Sighing, Sandoval looked up. "Why are you doing this?"

"Because you're the only parent he has left." He took a deep breath. "And because I killed his other father." Turning away, Boone quickly left the Embassy. He had a busy day waiting for him.

Chapter 7

_"A horrid front of dreadful length and dazzling arms."_

- John Milton

Billions of stars glimmered against the inky backdrop of the night sky. They were so innocent in appearance, yet unfathomably lethal. The great globes of incandescent gas were older than the very Earth they shined upon. Each flickering pinprick of light harnessed the power of a trillion nuclear chain reactions.

The harvest moon shown like flames dancing upon the horizon. Slowly, it climbed upward, its orange halo fading into the twilight. A Taelon shuttle burst from ID space into a velvety sea of ebony. Its iridescent frame possessed an aura of exquisite of beauty. Circling briefly, it dove downward. Maneuvering through the opening in the roof of a large warehouse, it disappeared.

Lili powered down the ID core and ran through a quick systems check. Releasing their restraints, the passengers stepped to the gray concrete below. Boone stretched the kinks from his shoulders, while Sandoval aimlessly wandered between crates.

"Well, if it isn't Humanities traitor." Jonathan Doors deep, gravely voice remarked as he sauntered across the room. His dark gray three-piece Armani suit nearly a duplicate of the FBI Agent's.

"Jonathan," Lili scolded. "You promised to be reasonable."

Doors growled, "He's alive isn't he?"

"The only reason I'm here is because you have my son." Sandoval snapped.

"Ah yes, your mutant offspring," Doors laughed mirthlessly.

In the shuttle, Lili was getting fet-up with the Resistance leader. "Doors!"

He glared through scowling, cold eyes. "Oh, Captain Marquette's taken a liking to the dear boy, you wouldn't want to split them up." He smiled menacingly. "You'll make such a lovely family; a traitor, a renegade, and a half-breed."

Jumping from the shuttle, Lili dropped silently to the ground. Her muscular frame like a hunting panther's, she stalked toward Doors.

Boone quickly stepped between them. "That's enough. We didn't come here to bicker. Doors, you know damn well we need Sandoval." The Protector looked defiantly at the Agent. "And you want to put an end to the Taelon's as much as we do. So can we just cut the crap and work together here?"

Muttering under his breath, Doors motioned for the other members of the meeting to come forward. Sandoval's eyes widened at the sight of both Dr. Park and Dr. Belman. Several crates were taken apart to reveal an amazing array of technology. Everything from computers to medical equipment stood before them.

Auger began running scans of everything within a 200-yard radius. Dr. Park arranged several small devices on a tray next to a chair.

"Agent Sandoval, if you'll sit down?" Dr. Belman stated, motioning toward the chair. "Please roll up your right sleeve."

Reluctantly, Sandoval did as he was asked. Preferring to get this portion of the meeting over as quickly as possible. After several moments of pinching and prodding, Dr. Belman announced; "His CVI is still quit functional, however the MI is inoperable. Ha'gel must have done it, since no other portion is malfunctioning."

"Auger, show him." Doors growled.

"Step up to the plate." Auger chimed. "Boone downloaded this directly from the Taelon archives."

Over an hour passed as Sandoval was shown everything pertaining to his son and multiple other hybrids. Several times, it became necessary to virtually restrain him. Much of the footage depicted horrendous treatments. The subjects suffered from starvation and living dissections and were subjected to shock therapy and forced Sharings. It was not something any human should have been forced to endure, let alone children.

Tears coursed down Sandoval's angular face. Glaring defiantly at Doors, he dared the man to speak. When the other remained silent, the Agent finally shook his head. Straightening his shoulders, he growled menacingly; "I'll do anything you want."

Chapter 8

_"To lose thee, _

_Were to lose myself."_

- John Milton

His eyes wide with wonder, Liam stared at the sky. Huge cumuli nimbus clouds dominated the deep blue empyrean. There charcoal masses nearly enveloping the sun. Thunder clapped in the distance, briefly disturbing the silence amidst the trees. An occasional burst of lightening illuminated the dark clouds.

In upstate West Virginia, he and Lili walked slowly through a large park. The path they followed was lined with cherry trees. Each tree was covered with thousands of flowers. The scent of cherry blossoms enshrouded everything. The very air seemed to glow with ethereal beauty.

They eventually arrived at a small, secluded clearing. A cast iron bench encircled a large oak. Its massive branches seemed capable of holding the entire world, like Yggdrasil in Norse mythology. Honey suckle climbed it's great trunk, twining possessively within its limbs.

Nearly a week had past since Liam's rescue from the Moonbase. Although still quit gaunt, his face was no longer as pale as it once was. With the possible exception of his left hand, his wounds were healed. Though he was weary of people, he was willing to allow a few select individuals near him. However, it was quit apparent he merely tolerated their presence. Lili was the only person he truly trusted.

Finally, he was going to meet his father.

A light drizzle began, the small drops falling into the lush green grass. There were soft intermittent clangs, as the water hit the bench. The strong breeze swayed the boughs above.

Liam threw his head back. His eyes closed, a contented grin stretched across his thin face. He began laughing softly as drops played upon his skin. He loved the feel of each sweet droplet on his warmed flesh. The way they trickled beneath his shirt, the way the cool fluid beaded in his hair. Most of all, it reminded him of his mother.

Lili had told him of his mother's death. She'd held him as he sobbed in anguish over her loss. When; exhausted; he finally fell asleep in her arms, she stayed with him. Lili chased away the nightmares.

He knew from his mother's memories, that Siobhan loved the rain. The very smell in the air and the way everything seemed hallooed in green mist. The way each drop glistened on flower petals and leaves. As a child, she would play for hours in its gentle caress. She often ran in the emerald grass and rolled down endless hills. Once she grew older, she would sit at the window with a good book. Watching the rain bead and tumble down the glass.

"Liam, come out of the rain." Laughing, Lili called to the young hybrid.

Liam turned and beamed at his adopted Mother. His eyes sparkled with joy. "I like it here."

"You'll catch a cold," she scolded gently.

His brow furrowing briefly, a mischievous grin tugged at his thin lips. Quickly, he sat beside her. He leaned forward, bracing his elbows on his knees. Suddenly, he shook his head vigorously, dispelling all the water.

"Liam!" Lili yelled as she leaped off the bench.

Grinning like a Cheshire cat, Liam innocently replied; "You told me to come out of the rain."

A snicker from behind the pair drove Liam to his feet. Standing just off the path, a dark haired man watched them silently. He slowly walked forward. He wore virtually the same clothing Liam wore; dark slacks, a long un-tucked shirt, and a dark jacket. The only real difference was the color of their shirts. Liam's was forest green, while the newcomer wore maroon.

"He's got you there, Captain." The man laughed softly.

"He probably takes after you, Sandoval." Lili growled. Looking the man up and down swiftly, she smirked. "I should have brought a camera, no ones ever going to believe this."

Sandoval cocked a single brow upward. "What's that, Captain?"

"You're not wearing a suit," she observed.

Sandoval scowled. Walking closer, he stopped directly before Liam. Smiling tenderly, he looked up; "Hello Liam."

Swallowing the sudden lump in his throat, Liam whispered; "Father."

"You look well," Sandoval remarked. His voice was deeper than usual, gravely.

Glancing quickly at Lili, Liam's soft, rich voice almost squeaked; "Lili's taken care of me."

Stepping closer, Liam's father carefully reached up with one hand. The back of his fingers grazed the boy's silky cheek. He breathed; "You have Siobhan's eyes."

Tears pooled within the emerald depths of Liam's eyes. He bit his lower lip, desperately trying to keep from sobbing.

"May I hug you?" Sandoval asked softly, his tone pleading.

Liam nodded his head shyly.

Sliding his hand behind the boy's head, Sandoval drew Liam closer. He wrapped his other arm around the hybrids lean shoulders.

Liam buried his face in his father's neck. Throwing his arms about Sandoval, he held on tightly. With a soft moan, tears began coursing down his pale cheeks.

"It's all right." Sandoval caressed the boy's wet hair. "Everything's going to be all right."


End file.
